De regreso a Londres, De regreso a él
by FranSnapeH
Summary: Hermione después de tanto tiempo decide regresar a Londres, completamente sana y exitosa... es hora de enfrentar al hombre que más daño le ha hecho y al que más a amado... Hola Harry Potter, soy tu nueva jefa.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se encontraba apoyada sobre el buró de su balcón, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que surgieron. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, lo sabía. Pero ¿Cómo rechazar una oferta así? pero aún peor ¿Volver a encararlos, especialmente a él, la persona que más la ha hecho sufrir?

Mientras divagaba, no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su departamento se abría y por ahí entraba su compañera de piso.

Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara tan meditabunda?.- Preguntó su compañera

Hermione a esta pregunta reaccionó y sonrió a su interlocutora, recordando el momento exacto en donde sus vidas se unieron, ¿Quién diría que, precisamente ella, sería quién le salvara la vida?

 **INICIO FLASH BACK**

Hermione se encontraba en una cama de hospital en estado de coma, en la cabecera se podría visualizar un letrero en dónde decía los escasos días que le quedaba de vida. Una enfermera se había encariñado con ella, desde que llego moribunda pidiendo atención desde ese día y hasta la actualidad la visitaba frecuentemente y se quedaba horas con ellas leyéndole. El día 25 de Marzo, entró a la habitación de la castaña una muchacha de pelo negro, buscando a la enferma que en esos momentos atendía a Hermione.

Sarita, necesito que me.. pero no pudo terminar porque quedó muy sorprendida al ver quién era la paciente del box 504.

Señorita Pansy, ¿Qué se le ofrece?.— preguntó la Enfermera

Sara, ¿ella es Hermione Granger?.— preguntó Pansy, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la enfermera

En efecto, ¿Cómo la conoces?.— indagó con curiosidad Sarita

Fuimos compañeras de curso, en Hogwarts .— respondió con simpleza. ¿Qué le sucede?.— volvió a interrogar.

Una enfermedad mágica, lamentablemente le quedan pocos días de vida.— contestó con pesadumbre la enfermera.

¿Días?.— susurró con sorpresa. Sin embargo, se convenció al ver el letrero a la cabeza de la castaña, el cuál anunciaba que le quedaban 21 días de vida. Pero, ¿Qué enfermedad tiene?, ¿No tiene cura?.— preguntó con zozobra.

Si tiene, pero no hemos encontrado la donante, Hermione tiene una enfermedad mágica llamada ¨Dis Mortum¨.— contestó con tristeza.

¿Dis Mortum?.— cuestionó la pelinegra

Una enfermedad que te debilita la sangre, anulando toda la magia de tu cuerpo y asimismo destruye todo tu sistema inmunológico, la única solución es que una bruja de sangre pura y que haya albergado al menos 7 generaciones de sangre pura en su familia, pueda donar dosis de su sangre para destruir la bacteria que la está consumiendo por dentro.— contestó la enfermera con pesar.

Se quedó sorprendida con la noticia, nunca pensó que existía esa clase de enfermedad y por primera vez, se sintió impotente por las injusticias en el mundo, sabía que nunca habían sido amigas, es más se podría decir que eran lo opuesto, pero también sabía con certeza que ella era una gran persona y no sólo por su inteligencia, la leona tenía un corazón de oro.

Sarita, vengo mañana por el tratamiento de fertilidad, descansa.— se despidió Pansy y se cerró la puerta suavemente.

Pansy iba deambulando por los pasillos del hospital, pensando en la problemática de su ex compañera de curso y recordando los momentos vividos con ellos, que aunque fueron escasos más de una vez la leona le dio consuelo.

 _Pansy iba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin querer choc_ _ó_ _con alguien tir_ _á_ _ndole los libros al suelo, al ver el desastre que ocasion_ _ó_ _se agach_ _ó_ _a recoger los libros, sin embargo, cuando levant_ _ó_ _la mirada se encontr_ _ó_ _con la mirada impasible de la leona, la cu_ _á_ _l tambi_ _é_ _n se hab_ _í_ _a agachado a levantar sus libros._

 _Disculpa Granger, no ve_ _í_ _a por donde iba._ _—_ _susurr_ _ó_ _Pansy, intentando sonar firme contra una persona que es considerada_ _inferior_

 _Descuida Parkinson,_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _est_ _á_ _s llorando?._ _—_ _cuestion_ _ó_ _la leona con curiosidad_

 _Draco_ _…_ _la verdad, nada que te interese._ _—_ _contest_ _ó_ _con altaner_ _í_ _a_

 _Es cierto, no me interesa pero si un hombre hace llorar a una mujer es porque no sabe tratarlas, debes apreciarte m_ _á_ _s Parkinson, hasta t_ _ú_ _merece lo que se llama caballerosidad y amor propio._ _—_ _respondi_ _ó_ _la casta_ _ñ_ _a con firmeza, recogi_ _ó_ _sus libros y se march_ _ó_ _._

 _Parkinson se encontraba en el lago, pensando en su relaci_ _ó_ _n con Malfoy, si bien sab_ _í_ _a que_ _é_ _l no la amaba, no pod_ _í_ _a creer que fuera tan canalla de enga_ _ñ_ _arla con Weasley, el que tanto pregonaba de que no se rebajar_ _í_ _a a estar con traidores de la sangre, pero si se rebajaba para compartir la cama con_ _é_ _l, aun recordaba cu_ _á_ _ndo los encontr_ _ó_ _juntos, ella gimiendo bajo_ _é_ _l sin ning_ _ú_ _n pudor de enga_ _ñ_ _ar a sus parejas. Mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, vio pasar a Granger con Potter tomados de la mano, se ve_ _í_ _an felices y la verdad es que se alegr_ _ó_ _de verlos, sin embargo no pudo evitar la sensaci_ _ó_ _n de amargura que la invadi_ _ó_ _, ella deseaba que alg_ _ú_ _n hombre la mirara as_ _í_ _, con amor. Lo que pas_ _ó_ _despu_ _é_ _s la descoloc_ _ó_ _, vio como Granger se desped_ _í_ _a del cara rajada e iba a sentarse a su lado._

 _Parkinson, vamos que el mundo no se termina por un hombre._ _—_ _le dijo la leona con suavidad_

 _C_ _ó_ _mo tu tienes un novio que te adora, es f_ _á_ _cil decirlo,_ _—_ _retruc_ _ó_ _la slytherin_

 _no, no es f_ _á_ _cil aunque no lo creas, no estamos tan bien como se aparenta, puedo acceder a fingir que estamos bien porque lo amo, incluso perdonar sus plantones a nuestras citas por jugar Quiddich, pero lo que nunca permitir_ _é_ _es que me enga_ _ñ_ _e o humille, porque el d_ _í_ _a en que eso llegase a suceder me da cuenta que nunca me quiso y nunca me valor_ _ó_ _. Existen cosas que una mujer tranza por amor, pero hay cosas que simplemente es mejor cortar de ra_ _í_ _z._

 _Adi_ _ó_ _s Parkinson, espero que puedas solucionar tus problemas._ _—_ _le dese_ _ó_ _la leona y tom_ _ó_ _rumbo al castillo._

Pansy sonrió al recordar éste último episodio y aunque siguió con Draco, igual se vengó de él pues hizo correr el rumor que Malfoy era impotente en la cama y por eso buscaba acostarse con todas, para poder fortalecerse. También se le vino a la mente, la última discusión que tuvo con sus padres cuando le contó sus planes futuros.

 _¨ ¡_ _NO!, SOBRE MI CADAVER VAS A INSTALARTE AL MUNDO MUGGLE PARA SER DISE_ _Ñ_ _ADORA, QUE TE PASA PANSY TENEMOS UNA TRADICION DE MAS DE 20 A_ _Ñ_ _OS DE FAMILIA SANGRE PURA PARA QUE TU LA ENSUCIES RENEGANDO DE TU MUNDO._ _—_ _grit_ _ó_ _su madre_

La pelinegra se detuvo abruptamente y recordó: _**una enfermedad que te debilita la sangre, anulando toda la magia de tu cuerpo y asimismo destruye todo tu sistema inmunol**_ _ **ó**_ _ **gico, la**_ _ **ú**_ _ **nica soluci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n es que una bruja de sangre pura y que haya albergado al menos 7 generaciones de sangre pura en su familia, pueda donar dosis de su sangre para destruir la bacteria que la est**_ _ **á**_ _ **consumiendo por dentro**_

Con este pensamiento, volvió a la habitación de la leona y habló con Sarita, luego de 4 días la leona abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar a Parkinson sonriéndole al lado de ella, ambas conectadas con una manguera que transfería sangre.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Hermione, ¿Hola?,— le dijo Pansy con impaciencia.

Lo siendo Pan, me quedé recordando el día que nos conocimos y lo que hiciste por mí.— le susurró la castaña con melancolía

¡Oh! vamos leona, nos pondremos sentimentales ahora.— bromeó

Pan, ¿aún quieres volver a Londres Mágico para instalar tu sucursal?.— preguntó la castaña con extremada tranquilidad

No sé, tengo deseos pero tendría que ir contigo, además no sé si pueda volver a ver a…— no pudo continuar, aún se formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo.

Vamos Pan, para ambas es doloroso pero sé que deseas expandir tus horizontes y no sólo quedarte con 3 sedes en .— murmuró la castaña, mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué me preguntas esto?, antes cuando te mencionaba Londres llegabas a tiritar.— indagó Pan con seriedad

Mira lo que me llegó hoy.— dijo la castaña, recogiendo la carta y dándosela para que la leyera. Pansy tomó la carta con nerviosismo…

 _ **Estimada, se**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **orita Granger:**_

 _ **Junto con saludar, le informo que existe una vacante en el cargo de Directora en el departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, sabemos que su cargo de coordinadora en el departamento de misterios de le puede imposibilitar aceptar nuestra oferta, sin embargo y disculpa el atrevimiento, hemos consultado con el Ministro de y no presenta ninguna queja en su traslado puesto que est**_ _ **á**_ _ **de acuerdo que una persona con su inteligencia debe estar en un cargo m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s elevado y con los reconocimientos y remuneraciones correspondiente a dicho cargo. Rogamos que piense en nuestra oferta, ac**_ _ **á**_ _ **nos hace mucha falta una persona con su intelecto.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, si decide declinar el trabajo el Ministro manifiesta que seguir**_ _ **á**_ _ **ocupando su cargo de siempre.**_

 _ **Se despide, atte**_

 _ **Shacklebolt Kingsley**_

 _ **Ministro de Magia**_

 _ **Londres**_

 _ **Ps: No hemos notificado a nadie del ministerio de su posible contrataci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n, he de guardar el secreto hasta concretar algo con usted.**_

Entonces Hermione Granger, hemos de volver a Londres.— dijo Pan

No estoy segura de aceptar.— susurró Hermione

Debes aceptar, digamos que es una señal hace meses que nos planteamos en volver, ya llevamos 2 años acá y ambas sabemos que extrañamos nuestro país.— contestó la pelinegra con nostalgia, además acá dice que vas con cargo de directora de los aurores… un momento ¡AURORES!, eso quiere decir que…

Si, exactamente bajo mi mando estará Weasley, Malfoy, Ginevra y por supuesto… Potter.— espetó la castaña con rencor

No crees que es momento de…

Si Pan, volveremos ya es momento que sepan que no morí como deben pensar y que logré sobrevivir a las canalladas que me hicieron.— volvió a espetar la castaña con dolor y furia contenida. Además, también es tiempo que Malfoy pague por lo que te hizo.— le dijo la Leona con suavidad y una sonrisa en el rostro. Pansy, ya es tiempo de hacerles pagar sus humillaciones.

Yo… yo vuelvo si tu vas, desde que vivimos juntas nos hemos hechos inseparables, además necesito a mi modelo estrella en la nueva colección que lanzaré en Londres, pero… a pesar de todo, nunca me has contado que pasó con el "Trío Dorado¨  
Herms, ¿ Qué pasó entre ustedes? he intentado descifrar que ocultas y ahora que volveremos, no lo sé… necesito saber que te hicieron para poder apoyarte.— le suplicó Pansy con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

Hermione estaba consciente que Pansy estaba ansiosa de saber que había sucedido y a pesar que ella salvó su vida nunca fue capaz de contarle la red de mentiras y engaños que habría terminado con la amistad de los Weasley y con el Amor de Potter. También sabía que tarde o temprano debía revelarle la verdad a su amiga, su mejor amiga hasta ahora y que ahora era el momento indicado.


	2. Londres

**Antes que todo agradecer los Reviews que me mandaron, de verdad son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Y como me pidieron, ac** **á va un nuevo capítulo.**

Mientras tanto en Londres, exactamente en la oficina del Ministro de magia se desencadenaba una gran discusión entre Kingsley y tres aurores. El primero se encontraba, hasta el momento, tranquilamente escuchando los alegatos de los aurores los cuales reclamaban el por qué contrataban a una extranjera para el puesto de directora del departamento.

Kingsley, no entiendo el por qué… que tiene esa estadounidense que no tenga yo, sabes que he luchado por ese puesto, me he arriesgado en las misiones más peligrosas para poder probarte mi capacidad y tu…. tú simplemente me desprecias.— le gritó Harry enrabiado por no hacerlo entender que él era el candidato perfecto para asumir la dirección del cuerpo de aurores.

Así si Ministro, todos sabemos que Harry es el mejor auror de todos y estábamos seguro que cuando Remus se retirara él sería quién asumiría el control de todo esto.— dijo Ginny con furia contenida, pues a su actual novio le estaban quitando la posibilidad de ser unos de los magos más reconocidos en el mundo mágico.

Jóvenes, cómo les he explicado… no dudamos de la capacidad de Harry, sabemos los méritos que has hecho para conseguir el puesto, pero no sólo necesitamos de tu agilidad física, sabes bien que para ser director necesitas tener la inteligencia necesaria para organizar, planear estrategias de enfrentamientos ser ágil de mente y tener mucho conocimientos no sólo de hechizos, también de pociones y transformaciones. Y Tú Harry, en tus EXTASIS, solo lograste un supera las expectativas en las dos últimas materias.  
Chicos.— dijo el ministro con un suspiro. No es nada contra Harry, pero la joven que queremos contratar es hábil tanto fisicamente como intelectualmente, tiene una maestría en pociones, sacó mención honorífica cuando rindió sus EXTASIS y, actualmente trabaja codo a codo con el ministro de en la planeación de estrategias para derrocar a los últimos mortífagos que están escondiéndose allá.

Vaya Kinsgley… ni que hubieras contratado a Hermione.— broméo Ron. Ante la mención de su antigua amiga, los tres se petrificaron puesto que desde que ella los descubrió nunca más supieron de ella, no sabían si estaba viva o.. había cumplido su destino.

No seas tonto Ron, ella debe estar varios metros bajo tierra.— dijo Ginny nerviosa ante la mención de su ex amiga, pues desde que ella se fue Harry había cambiado… solo se había concentrado en su carrera dejándola de lado en varias ocasiones, prácticamente tuvo que rogarle que se hicieran novios formales pues él siempre le daba la excusa que la partida de Hems era muy reciente para ponerse de novio nuevamente.

Gin, no seas tan cruel… aún no sabemos nada de ella… puede que… se haya recuperado y haya rehecho su vida… Ante esas palabras Harry se quedó mudo y sin saber por qué un nudo se formó en su estómago… nunca concibió que Herms pudiera tener otra pareja, otro hombre que no fuera él… _Y que esperabas, que se quedara esper_ _á_ _ndote despu_ _é_ _s de la canallada que le hiciste_ _._ — conciencia… su maldita conciencia se hacía presente nuevamente, cómo en los ultimo dos años.

Ya muchachos, espero que no volvamos a tener esta discusión y tengan en cuenta que mis decisiones no se cuestionan… ¡ustedes podrán haber salvado al mundo mágico pero acá son aurores que acatan órdenes! ¿Quedó claro?.— espetó Kingsley con determinación

Si, ministro.— susurraron los tres. Kingsley… y ¿Ya aceptó la nueva directora?.— preguntó Ron con curiosidad

Si Ron, efectivamente hoy en la mañana recibí su respuesta, llego en dos días y pidió una reunión con todo el departamento de Aurores, para conocer cómo trabajan, los cargos de cada uno y de seguro delimitar nuevos roles. Ya conocen los beneficios de ser directora, claro no digo que la obedezcan en todo… si algo no les parece pueden exponer sus puntos de vista pero es una mujer comprensiva, determinada sí… pero no es una persona que abuse de su poder.

Está bien, en dos días más conoceremos a la famosa mujer que te deslumbró.— comentó Harry con ironía y se salió de la oficina con un portazo no muy suave.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de su mejor amigo y su novia… _novia_ _…_ cómo habría podido dejarse deslumbrar por Ginny… aún no entendía como fue que cambió tanto, sabia que la guerra había sido cruel con él… que sucumbió meses antes que todo estallara… recordó con pesar las veces que coqueteaba con otras mujeres estando con Hermione, Dios… como la había tratado así y ella siempre con una sonrisa… recordaba con exactitud el día en que ambos se convirtieron en uno solo, había tanto amor, pasión y ternura entre los dos… la amaba, lo sabía… pero después se metió Ginny… ¨ _T_ _ú_ _dejaste que se metiera entre ustedes_ _._ _—_ otra ves su conciencia… y vaya, que tenía razón. Nunca debí caer en sus coqueteos, me fue envenenando de a poco contra Herms, insinuando que se reunía con Malfoy… más de una vez los vi juntos conversando, discutiendo y por esas escenas empezó a creerle a Ginny y a caer en su juego… ella era su vía de escape, encuentros furtivos con sabor a desahogo, lo pasional, lo… no tenía caso negarlo… lo primitivo, un objeto que utilicé para descargar mi frustración de no poder encarar a su novia y exigirle explicaciones… _quiz_ _á_ _s nunca me enga_ _ñ_ _aste Mione y s_ _ó_ _lo me dej_ _é_ _manipular_ _…_ Ante esta nueva teoría abrió los ojos, nunca se le habría ocurrido dudar de lo dicho por Ginny y decidió creerle sin pensar en que solamente eran malos entendidos… Mientras estos pensamientos surgían en la mente del auror, este entraba a su oficina y la cerraba con llave, se dirigió a su oficina y abrió un cajón el cuál estaba sellado con un hechizo… de ahí extrajo una fotografía, la sostuvo con delicadeza.

Hermione, que será de tu vida… Amor, aún tengo el descaro de llamarte así, dónde estarás… estarás aún en este mundo, he de confesarte que no he tenido la valentía de averiguar por ti, temo encontrar tu nombre en un cementerio, ¡Oh, amor! si tu estuvieras acá, de seguro que el puesto que estoy peliando sería tuyo, quién más que tú para manejar todo… espero puedas perdonarme dónde estés… Al terminar sus pensamientos, volvió a guardar la fotografía y pensó en su nueva teoría y solo Malfoy podría contestarle… pero tenía miedo… mucho miedo al conocer la realidad.

Toc, Toc - golpeaban en la oficina de Harry

Quién sea, no quiero ver a nadie - gritó el Peligro

Amor, soy yo… solo te quiero consolar - dijo mimosa la Pelirroja

Ginny, ahora quiero estar solo - dijo abriéndole la puerta. Anda ordenar tu oficina y ten en regla los informes de capturas, no quiero que la nueva jefa encuentre que los aurores de Londres no trabajamos.

Harry, no tienes que decirme eso, sé hacer mi trabajo… esta todo listo - dijo altivamente

Ginny, en la mañana te pedí esos informes y no tenías nada… lo digo por tu bien, sabes que quién sea, puede bajarte de puesto - contestó Potter seriamente

Esta bien amor, iré a dejar todo OK - le dijo tristemente y se fue a su oficina.

Maldita sea quién sea la mujer que viene como dueña y señora de todo, pero no podrá conmigo… ese puesto es de Harry… ya me deshice de Hermione que era un hueso duro de roer, podré con al estúpida que viene - pensaba Ginny mientras se sentaba en su oficina a ordenar todo el papel y… vaya que tenía trabajo atrasado.

—

 **Prontamente espero subir un nuevo capítulo… ya sabe que si les gusta la trama un mensaje será más que bienvenido.**

 **Cariños**

 **FranSnapeH**


	3. Revelaciones

**Chicas, m** **ás que agradecida con sus comentarios y sugerencias… las tendré más que en mente y ya sabes, si les gusta la historia continúen mandando sus Reviews.**

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, específicamente en el departamento de dos hermosas jóvenes se vislumbraba un gran desorden… ropa, maquillaje, muebles siendo enviados mediante Red Flu hacia su nuevo hogar.

Dios Hermione, pensé que no terminaríamos nunca ya mañana tomamos un avión y llegaremos a Londres - espetó Pansy con cansancio

Si, menos mal que estaban magos acondicionando nuestro nuevo departamento y podían recibir los muebles… No puedo creer que te llevaste todos los maniquíes - comentó Hermione sorprendida

Es que son mágicos… sabes lo que me costó comprarlos y les tengo cariño - confesó avergonzada Pansy

Jajajaja… bueno yo me llevo toda mi colección de libros - manifestó la castaña con burla

No me extraña sabelotodo -contestó con el mismo tono. Luego se puso más seria Pan sin motivo aparente.

Qué pasa Pan- cuestionó la castaña con preocupación

Es que… volver, Sabes que Draco me humilló mucho en el colegio y bueno… al salir de Hogwarts comentó públicamente que no era una mujer digna de un Malfoy… que sólo servía para pasar el rato - recordó con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Oh, nena!… no te preocupes que también me haré cargo de él… tú sólo preocupate de tu nueva colección - la consoló la castaña abrazándola.

Es que Mione… aún me duele después de 2 años… no creo que pueda verlo - confesó

Podrás… eres fuerte nena, exitosa y muy bella, ese idiota no podrá contigo… así como Potter no podrá conmigo - susurró la castaña

Hermione la otra noche te preguntó que sucedió con él… - le recordó Pansy con suavidad

Así es Pansy y creo que es tiempo de contarte…pero no con muchos detalles porque a pesar de los años, aún es muy doloroso,— confesó la castaña.

Todo empezó en Sexto curso, la relación con Harry iba bien, sabes que nos hicimos novios a mediado del Quinto curso, todo fue mágico, yo siempre lo había amado Pan, desde que lo conocí me enamoré de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y su forma de tratar a las mujeres, fui creciendo con él hasta que un día, cuando nos contó que estaba enamorado de Cho, en tercer año, algo en mí se removió… fue un dolor en el pecho algo agudo y después de darle muchas vueltas me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.  
Transcurrieron los cursos y un día él se volvió más atento conmigo, más cariñoso y cuando estábamos cerca de las navidades en nuestro quinto año, el me besó… creo Pan que fue unos de los días más felices de mi vida, lo deseaba desde que lo conocí, luego de ese beso empezamos a tener encuentros románticos, y a finales de ese año, me pidió si quería ser si novia, como sabes acepté enseguida. Pero…a los meses después tuvimos problemas, empezó la cacería de muggles y el estaba histérico, discutimos muchas veces acerca de mi protección, a finales de cuenta terminé convenciéndolo que yo estaría bien a su lado, que sabía que juntos lograríamos vencer a Voldemort. -Relataba la castaña con los ojos humedecidos… Después, nuestras peleas fueron entono a sus irresponsabilidades, se ausentaba de clases, me dejaba plantada cuando íbamos a Hogsmeade y más de una vez lo vi coqueteando, pero… yo lo perdonaba, sé que nunca me engañaría y cómo estaba sometido a tanta presión, me hacía la ciega y dejaba que disfrutara de su popularidad. Ya en plena guerra, ambos estábamos bien creo que nunca nos amamos más que en esos momentos, de hecho ahí… bueno tu sabes, me entregué a él y fue el momento más mágico de mi vida, nos unimos cada vez más… hasta esa fatídica noche, cuando Voldemort intentó atacar a Harry y el se defendió yo me pude en medio para protegerlo y rebotó en mi cuerpo los dos hechizos, mis amigos estaban horrorizados y hasta Voldermort estaba sorprendido, Remus que estaba ahí me levitó y me llevó a la enfermería para que no me atacaran más, yo me rehusaba necesitaba pelear junto a él, sin embargo caí en la inconsciencia, desperté dos días después de que la guerra terminara y Harry y casi toda la torre Gryffindor estaban ahí. - En esta parte del relato a la castaña ya le caían las lágrimas… Sin embargo, había algo extraño en la mirada de Potter, una mezcla entre dolor e indiferencia.  
Cuando Madame Pomfrey me vio despierta hizo salir a todos y pidió que Mcgonagall fuera a la enfermería. Pan, ese día me dijeron que estaba muriendo, no entendían cómo sucedió pero el impacto de ambas maldiciones, hicieron en mí que me debilitara y mi magia comenzará a extinguirse, a raíz de eso también se extinguía mi vida. Ambas, me dijeron que me quedaba cerca de un año de vida si no conseguimos donantes pronto. Luego de esa noticia, los profesores se movieron buscando quien podría ser mi donante, pero no habían buenas noticias, Luna Lovegood fue la que mas cercana estuvo de salvarme, pero un bisabuelo de ella tuvo amoríos con una muggle y nació un niño, ahí se perdió la pureza y por ende mi posibilidad de sobrevivir… Pasaron los días y Harry estaba distante conmigo, muchas veces noté que me besaba por compromiso o para evitar una pelea entre nosotros, ya no me regalaba flores, más de una vez le sugerí que si quería terminar me dijera, pero siempre decía que me amaba, solo que estaba con secuelas post guerra y aún lo perturbaba y yo, como tonta caí. A finales del sétimo curso, le dije a Harry que estaría investigando acerca de mi enfermedad y que no me esperara para almorzar, pero camino a la biblioteca olvidé unas pociones que me fabricaba Snape para poder retardar la enfermedad y que debía tomarse exactamente a las 12.30pm, y cuando entré a la sala común, vi a mis amigos de espalda, me acerqué silenciosamente y… —Hermione, cerró los ojos mientras que las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Y… escuché una conversación entre los Weasley con Potter.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Harry, cuándo le dirás a Hermione que estamos juntos.— pregunta melosa la pelirroja

Ginny, ya te dije no es bueno dejar a Herms, no sólo por su enfermedad sino que para todos somos la pareja perfecta, además estar con ella… es lo que esperan.— contestó con monotonía Harry

Pero, amor… odio ver cuando se besan, a veces siento que de verdad estás enamorado.— le reclamó

Ginny otra vez, ya te dije que mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron y ahora la que me gustas eres tú.— le contestó sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios.

Además Gin, sabes que queda poco para dejar Hogwarts y Herms a pesar de estar enferma nos ayuda en los exámenes, luego de eso podemos ir alejándonos, no quiero imaginar que dirá mamá si reprobamos.— dijo Ron con preocupación. Y Gin, por qué no le donas tu sangre, ambos sabemos que nuestra familia lleva como 9 años de tradición mágica.— volvió a preguntar Ron con confusión.

Estás loco Ron, si le dono mi sangre nunca la sacaré del camino y siempre estaré tras la Heroína del trío dorado.— esperó duramente la pelirroja

Gin, nunca me dijiste que tú podías donar sangre.— dijo Hary con enojo

Es que…

No aguanté Pansy y no quise escuchar más, fui q hablar con Mcgonagall, y le expliqué que deseaba irme del colegio a buscar una cura, aunque la verdad sólo quería desaparecer, engañada y traicionada por quiénes consideraba mis mejores amigos y novio, ella no sé si sabía que sucedía o sólo me tuvo lástima al verme en ese estado y me ayudó a realizar todo el papeleo, me prestó su casa en Londres y allí rendí las EXTASIS, a pesar del dolor salí con mención honorífica pero le rogué que no lo publicara.

Pero Herms, ellos nunca se enteraron que…

Si, luego de que Mcgonagall me informó que salía al día siguiente a su casa, me armé de valor y fui a enfrentarlos. Entre a la sala común con cautela y los vi, besándose en pleno sillón de la sala, sin prevenir que alguien pudiera verlos, me quedé observándolos hasta que Potter me vio y se quedó en shock, la zorra que no entendía que pasaba se volteó a verme y quedó sin habla. 

Herms, amor… puedo explicarlo.— balbuceaba Potter

Que me vas a explicar, que te revuelcas con la que se decía ser mi mejor amiga o que no puedes terminar conmigo porque la comunidad mágica te criticara por dejar a la moribunda de tu novia.— dije con una frialdad que hasta a mi me sorprendió

No Herms, ¿cómo piensas eso?.— se escandalizó Ginevra

Tú cállate, pequeña zorra traidora que a pesar de lo que he hecho por ti no eres capaz de ser donante sabiendo que eres la persona ideal.— te juro Pan que no quería pero ahí me cayeron las lágrimas.

Pero no importa, me recuperaré lo sé y en lo que atañe a este idiota.— dije señalando a Potter. Te lo regalo, no vale la pena cómo amigo, menos como novio y dile a tu hermano que está escuchando allá arriba que no esperaba esta traición de él, siempre te ayudé Waesley y me pagas así.— le grité mirando hacia arriba, en donde se asomó un Ron rojo de vergüenza.  
No los volveré a ver, a menos no pronto y créeme que te arrepentirás de esto.— le dije a Harry y me acerqué a él, lo último que le dije al oído fue: _Volver_ _é_ _m_ _á_ _s fuerte que nunca y ese d_ _í_ _a, s_ _ó_ _lo ese d_ _í_ _a ver_ _á_ _s lo que es sufrir_ Antes de irme, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba, tomé a Ginny del pelo y la abofeteé, además le lancé un hechizo, el sectum y le deje una cicatriz en el rostro, imborrable.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Esa fue mi pequeña venganza contra ella y esa es mi historia Pan.— terminó de relatar la castaña

¡Oh, Mione!, sé que sufriste mucho pero ahora es tiempo de cumplir lo que le prometiste a Potter, estás más fuerte que nunca y serás su jefa .— dijo Pansy con malicia

Es cierto, recuerdo que una vez me comentó que una de sus ambiciones era ser el director del departamento de aurores, pues solo le dan ese puesto a los auroras más reconocidos.— recordó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le darás donde más le duele, su ego.— corroboró y ambas se sonrieron.

Sabían que no será fácil regresar, pero más allá de sus venganzas añoraban volver a su tierra y sería un crecimiento profesional, Pansy por un lado sacara su nueva colección y Londres era el centro de la moda en estos momentos, había recibido varias invitaciones de casa de modas para unirse a su staff, pero su sueño siempre fue crear su propia línea, sus creaciones fueron bien recibidas por el mercado y de a poco fue instalando sucursales, hasta el momento tenía una en Whasington, Virginia y por supuesto, Nueva York. Hacía grandes desfiles y su modelo principal era la castaña, que en un principio lo hacía como terapia para superar sus dolores, pero terminó siendo su hobby, aprendió de modelaje y vestirse con elegancia, de hecho era una modelo muy cotizada en los círculos de moda, pero ella solo desfilaba para Pansy, bajo el Pseudónimo de ¨Mía Rogers¨ No le interesaba que sus compañeros del ministerio ni su jefe se enterara de su otro trabajo, era un secreto muy intimo.

Subieron a dormir, sabiendo que vendrían días pesados… las dos sabían que más de un dolor oculto les removería trabajar en Londres. Pero es hora de dejar de esconderse y enfrentar el pasado, para bien o para mal, pero ya se tomó la decisión. 

Pronto nos veremos las caras, muy pronto.— susurró la castaña antes de quedarse dormida.

Draco Malfoy… ya queda cada vez menos para encontrarnos, sé que te arrepentirás de haberme humillado como lo hiciste - pensó Pansy antes de entregarse a Morfeo.

 **Elsy:** Gracias por las bendiciones y espero sigas leyendo la historia. Un abrazo

 **Anna:** Ojalá te gusten los nuevos capítulos. Gracias por escribir.

 **HPHG95:** tranquila… en el próximo capítulo verás el porque de la enfermedad de Mione. Gracias por leer.

 **Holi:** Holi xD… gracias por leer.

 **DarryedPaz** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por querer seguir leyendo.

 **Angely04** **:** Yo también odio a Ginny, en un futuro pagará… que bueno que te guste esta historia.

 **Portia** **White** **:** Amiga, pronto sabrás más de esa traición y me alegro que te hayan enganchado, la verdad tenía esta historia en mente desde hace tiempo.

 **Angie3890** **:** Así es… Hermione no se dejará por nadie, aunque puede tener momentos de debilidad junto a Harry… creo que la idea de meter a Theo es una buena idea, quizás en unos capítulos futuros aparezca ;)


	4. Reunión en el Ministerio

**DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS, HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS EN SUBIR EL FORMATO PERO ESPERO SOLUCIONARLO. CARI** **ÑOS Y ACA VA UN NUEVO CAPITULO. Y NO OLVIDEN SEGUIR COMENTANDO CON SUS OPINIONES.**

 **SU HUMILDE SERVIDORA**

Regresando a Londres, hoy era el día en que llegaba la renombrada jefa del departamento de aurores y todos los departamentos des ministerio estaban histéricos, pues no solo influiría en los aurores, como gran estratega el departamento de aurores necesitaba la colaboración de los otros departamentos, especialmente el de pociones. A eso de las 10.00 AM, cada jefe de cada sección de los departamentos del ministerio de magia estaban arreglando la sala donde se presentaría a la nueva directora.

\- Severus, que bueno que pudiste asistir a la reunión - comentó el ministro de magia extrañado que el pocionista asistiera sin reclamar a la reunión.

\- Si o si tenía que venir Kingsley, soy el deje de departamento de pociones… además tenía curiosidad de conocer quién sería la nueva directora - comentó con malicia.

\- Vamos Snape, sabes quién es… para mí que tu curiosidad radica en ver la cara de Potter cuando la vea - comentó el ministro

\- No te niego que tengo curiosidad por ver la cara de Potter y los dos Weasley, pero no es un secreto para ti que logré una buen conexión con la sabelotodo - comentó Snape seriamente

\- Cierto, cuando ella enfermó tu eras el encargado de suministrarle las pociones - dijo el ministro

\- Exacto, podría decirse que logramos entablar una buena amistad y me alegró saber quién sería la nueva directora, además de lógicamente saber que logró recuperarse - manifestó el pocionista

\- Así es, fue un verdadero milagro… quizás con el tiempo nos cuente que pasó para que se recuperara, ahora actúa normal… no quiero que nadie sospeche quién viene vamos organizando la junta, queda unas dos horas para que llegue - pidió el ministro con sutileza

\- Vamos Ministro - comentó irónicamente el pocionista, fui doble espía por años.. creo que lograré aparentar.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y en un hermoso departamento ubicado en el centro de Londres, se encontraba una castaña frente a su espejo evaluando su atuendo para la reunión que empezaría en una hora más. Había llegado junto con Pansy la noche anterior al Londres y en menos de una hora tenían todo ordenado, no podían negar el su nueva casa era magnífica… pero aún no se encontraba totalmente cómoda ahí. Asimismo, se cuestionada su apariencia… sabía que no se veía mal… era modelo de Pansy y como tal estaba en buena forma, además siempre tuvo inclinación por el color rojo… se sentía segura, vestía un traje sastre de dos piezas, un vestido que le llegaba aproximadamente una mano arriba de la rodilla, con su respectiva garbadina, el pelo lacio recogido en una cola alta y un maquillaje sutil.

\- Mione, estás preciosa… ya no te cuestionas más toma tu portafolio y que te vaya bien, me encantaría acompañarte pero yo no tengo nada que hace por allá - le dijo Pansy afligida.

\- Tranquila Pansy, estaré bien además tengo todo listo, sabes que desde que acepté el puesto me mandaron informes previos y los estudié… ya tengo una idea de quiénes conservaran sus puestos, quiénes ascenderán y quienes relegaré a otros tipos de actividades - comentó Hermione intentando mantenerse segura

\- Herms… no me engañes… es obvio que todo lo laboral está en regla, yo te quería acompañar por un apoyo moral… sé que eres fuerte y decidida pero… ver de nuevo a esos tres… ¡Oh, amiga!… te estaré esperando a almorzar… te iré a buscar a las afueras del ministerio - dijo una llorosa Pansy

\- Amiga… gracias… apenas pueda… te juro que te mando una lechuza y nos veremos… te necesitaré tanto -exclamó la castaña llorosa.

\- Ya… nada de llorar… éxito y sabes bien lo que debes hacer… suerte… - dijo Pansy con una media sonrisa.

\- Adiós Pan.. - comentó la castaña encaminándose a la chimenea, ya sólo quedaba media hora para la tan esperada reunión.

Eran cerca del mediodía y todos los altos mandos del ministerio se encontraban en la sala de reunión, entre ellos destacaban Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley y por supuesto… el primer autor, Harry Potter.

\- Bueno, a qué hora nos honrará la nueva directora con su presencia… ya van a hacer cerca de las 12 del día - comentó ácidamente Harry

\- Ya viene Potter, debe estar reunida con el ministro - contestó Severus fríamente.

\- Sea lo que sea Snape, la nueva y _queridísima_ directora debe mostrar respeto hacia nosotros y estar al menos unos 15 minutos antes - desafió el peligro con un gran dejo de ironía al nombrarla.

\- Tranquilo Potter, la nueva directora no se demorará más de cinco minutos está en recursos humanos firmando su contrato - dijo el ministro entrando a la sala, dejando el lado de la cabecera.

\- No puede hacer eso después, llevamos más de 20 minutos reunidos.. - comentó ácidamente Ginny

\- Tranquila señorita Weasley, ya me encuentro acá y podemos dar inicio a esta reunión tan necesaria- espetó la castaña, entrando a la sala.

Las reacciones en la sala eran totalmente contradictorias, pero algo era seguro… todos tenían una mueca de incredulidad. Por un lado Luna y Draco, estaban sorprendidos pensaban que como todos ella estaría muerta, sin embargo, Luna se alegró que estuviera bien y en un cargo que merecía. Ronald Weasley estaba en shock… no podía creer que su ex mejor amiga estuviera frente a él totalmente restablecida y más hermosa que nunca… debía admitirlo, ese traje y esa seguridad que desprendía era totalmente cautivador. Severus Snape, estaba con su rostro de siempre; imperturbable… pero, internamente estaba alegre que su antigua estudiante estuviera impecable frente a todos y más bella que nunca. A Ginevra casi se le salen sus ojos de órbita, ¿cómo es posible…? estaba segura que ella estaría varios metros de tierra hace años, no podía negar que estaba linda _… ¨maldita sangresucia, ahora me costará el doble deshacerme de ti…Dios, Harry no puede dejar de mirarte"_ y así era… efectivamente, el auror más destacado estaba paralizado, emociones emergían sin control, estaba ¿feliz? ¿sorprendido? ¿cautivado? ¿nervioso? estaba en todos esos estados y no podía decir nada coherente, solo la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

Hermione al dejar a todos con petrificados, sonrío internamente… aunque estaba muy nerviosa sabía que podía enfrentarlos y ya tenía un plan en mente, desde ayer ya sabía quiénes serían relevados de sus cargos… no había que ser un genio para concluir que la pequeña zorra pelirroja ya no estaría en el escuadrón de aurores más reconocidos.

\- Bueno ministro, creo que es tiempo de dar inicio a esta junta antes que aurores sin paciencia terminen explotando - comentó la castaña con malicia

\- Muy bien Hermione, tu mandas - dijo Kingsley con cariño

\- Antes que todos buenas tardes a todos, soy Hermione Granger nueva directora del departamento de aurores y como tal se me han facultado informes de sus rendimientos en los últimos seis meses, por lo tanto y para entrar en terreno tengo nuevos cambios…

Ante la mención de cambios varios empezaron a protestar, especialmente Ginevra pues sabía que ella estaba en el escuadrón especial porque el primer auror era su novio…

\- ¡Silencio!, parecen preescolares - siseó Snape. Puede continuar Señorita Granger

\- Gracias Severus - comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- A nadie le fue indiferente el trato ¨cariñoso¨ que había entre ellos dos… la cara desencajada de Harry lo decía todo… _¨pero que… como es posible que se lleven bien¨…_ a este duda, su mente viajó hacia años atrás.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

\- Hermione donde vas tan contenta - cuestionó Harry tomándola de la cintura

\- Amor, voy con el Profesor Snape… - contestó la castaña besándolo suavemente

\- Otra vez con el murciélago… - protestó Potter separándose

\- Harry… sabes bien que el profesor me ayuda con esta enfermedad… sus pociones me ayudan a sentirme bien - comentó suavemente la castaña

\- Esta bien Herms… pero no me gusta esa ¨Amabilidad¨ que tiene el murciélago contigo, nunca te quita puntos, siempre te contesta educadamente e incluso te ha abrazado cuando te sentías mal - comentó Harry y la dejó sola en la sala común

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Continuando… Draco te quedas en la sección del escuadrón en tu papel de espía, he de reconocer que eres bueno trayendo información del exterior - comentó muy a su pesar Hermione

\- Por supuesto Granger. sabes que soy el mejor - dijo Draco con altanería

\- Eres bueno espiando, pero pésimo a cargo de la sección del ingreso de aurores… quedas fuera de ese puesto y desde ahora Luna asumes la dirección del ingreso de los nuevos postulantes - dijo Hermione con satisfacción… _¨Esto es por ti Pansy¨_

\- Pero tú no puedes relevarme de es e cargo - expresó Draco con furia

\- Malfoy te recuerdo que soy no soy una directora decorativa, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que crea conveniente para el departamento de aurores - espetó la castaña con firmeza.

\- Luna como ya sabes te quedas al frente de los postulantes y sigues en el escuadrón de aurores - dijo la castaña con suavidad

\- Gracias Mione por la oportunidad - comentó Luna con alegría

\- No me las des, te lo mereces por tu trabajo… Ronald Weasley - dijo Hermione con frialdad.

El pelirrojo ante la mención de su nombre quedo petrificado, no sabía que tendría en mente la castaña… pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

\- He leído tus informes y son aceptable, sin embargo… no tienes los méritos necesarios para estar en el escuadrón… quedas fuera del escuadrón y bajas a la sección de hechizos como practicante… si logras mejorar tu rendimiento podrás volver al escuadrón - comentó Hermione indiferente.

\- Tú no puedes bajar a mi hermano por que según tú su rendimiento no es bueno, está hace meses luchando contra los mortífagos y ha logrado capturar a dos - gritó Ginny desde su puesto,furiosa que nadie pudiera detenerla y hiciera lo que se le de en gana.

\- Y en esas capturas puso en peligro a 3 aurores y uno se está recuperado del hechizo que le lanzaron porque Ronald no pudo protegerse como es debido - retrucó la castaña seriamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Además, él no es el único que se va de la sección de aurores… tú desempeño no ha sido el mejor, bajo rendimiento en combate y los informes los entregabas con retraso, además que no asistías a las juntas que te convocaban por tu sección - dijo con una satisfacción oculta en sus palabras. Por lo tanto, quedas relevada de tus funciones en el departamento de misterios, no tienes la capacidad para estar al frente, además eres débil en combate así que acompañaras a tu hermano como practicante y si logras mejorar evaluaremos tu reincorporación. - comentó con profesionalismo

Ginevra no sabía como rebatir y maldiciendo entre dientes se levantó y abandonó la junta de un portazo.

\- Después de la muestra de madurez de la aurora, continuemos… Ministro creo que lo mejor es dejar fusionado el departamento de aurores con el de hechizo y pociones.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, era algo que queríamos hacer pero Remus nunca logró incorporar a Severus - manifestó Kingsley con burla

\- Bueno, Severus no creo que haya problema ahora, sabes que necesito que estés conmigo dirigiendo - le dijo Hermione con suavidad.

\- No se preocupe señorita Granger, mi departamento está a sus órdenes - dijo Snape con una media sonrisa

\- Y que hay de Potter - dijo Draco con la intención de fastidiarla

\- El señor Potter ha tenido buen desempeño en combate, se queda en el escuadrón y en sus funciones de siempre - comentó indiferente la castaña. ¿Alguien más tiene una duda?

\- Hermione, en que oficina estarás debo conectar la red flu - dijo Snape

\- Hermione se quedará en la oficina que le corresponde, la del primer auror - dijo el minsitro con simpleza

\- Eso quiere decir que.. - Hermione no quería terminar la frase

\- Exacto, compartirás oficina con Harry - comentó el ministro con una sonrisa.

 **CHICAS ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERADO, A MI JUICIO SIENTO QUE FALTO MAS EMOCION PERO NO QUERIA QUE QUEDARA MUY DRAMATICO. JUZGUEN USTEDES. UN GRAN BESO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR**


	5. Reacciones

**ANTES QUE TODO PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, EMPECE A TRABAJAR Y HA SIDO UN CAOS** **… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **CARIÑOS Y YA SABEN QUE TODO COMENTARIO ES BIENVENIDO**

Dos horas después de la reunión en el ministerio, nuestro castaña estaba en un restaurant en el centro de Londres con su mejor amiga, poniéndola al día de lo ocurrido.

A ver Hermione, cuéntame de nuevo - pidió Pansy con calma

Eso Pan… debo compartir oficina con Potter - dijo Hermione con pesar

Y… no te opusiste o algo - preguntó alarmada

Claro que quise oponerme… pero la mirada de Potter me dejo sin palabras - confesó Hermione

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Compartirás oficina con Harry - dijo el ministro.

Hermione a esta revelación, y por primera vez, dirigió su vista hacia Harry… estaba más guapo, había un semblante de madurez en su rostro y vestía impecablemente, _!Oh! otra ve estas sensaciones, cálmate Hermione…_ Y lo miró directamente a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver nerviosismo y ¿culpa?… _deliras Hermione, dedícate a tus metas._

Algún problema entre las partes - preguntó el ministro directamente

Ninguno señor - respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Hermione bienvenida… puedes ir a descansar y mañana te esperamos a primera hora… se que tendrás que reunirte con el escuadrón para darle indicaciones así que la oficina de ustedes estará acondicionada para lo que necesites - explicó Kingsley

Gracias Ministro, mañana tendré una reunión con todo el escuadrón para que conozcan al nuevo integrante y Severus, mañana podemos almorzar juntos y coordinar algunos temas - pidió Hermione

Por supuesto señorita Granger - la espero en mi despacho.

Entonces, creo que estamos todos listos… nos vemos mañana. Además, a finales de esta semana quiero hacer otra junta, llega un nuevo auror que se integrará a nuestras filas - informó la castaña

¿Quién viene? - cuestionó Potter por primera vez y con un tono algo agresivo

Eso señor Potter, lo sabrá el viernes cuando venga nuestro colega - respondió firme… sin embargo, al ver sus ojos otra vez sintió un retorcijón en su interior. Bueno, quedan en libertad de volver a sus quehaceres - terminó la leona.

Todos se dispersaron en la oficina, Luna se acercó a darle al bienvenida a la castaña y le deseó mucho éxito en esta etapa aparte de alegrarse por su recuperación. Draco se fue apenas pudo y por lo tanto, en la oficina quedaron Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

Señorita Granger Bienvenida a su casa - espetó Severus acercándose y estrechándole la mano.

Profesor tan formal como siempre - le dijo la castaña abrazándolo. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi - le susurró en su oído.

Fue un placer ayudarla - le comentó en tono bajo

Y no me llame Señorita Granger, soy Hermione - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta bien Hermione, la veo mañana - dijo y se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Harry al ver esa acción algo se activó en él y fue directamente hacia la castaña que guardaba unos papeles en su carpeta después de haberse ido Snape.

Coqueteándole a Snape - dijo Harry con burla y un dejo de celos.

Hermione al reconocer la voz se quedó de una pieza, no… no podía afrontarlo tan pronto. Pero las palabras de él taladraban su mente. _¿Ella coqueteando a Severus? eso era de manicomio._

Señor Potter, l que yo haga con mi vida privada no le incumbe y para satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad Severus es solo un grana migo - dijo en tono mordaz

¿Amigo? Mione crees que soy tonto… desde el colegio ustedes dos se traían algo - explotó

En primer lugar no me llame _Mione_ … no le he autorizado para utilizar ese apelativo, y en segundo lugar no debo darle explicaciones… ¡Ah! y no se olvide que soy la nueva directora, por tanto me debe respeto y obediencia… que no se le olvide - comentó la castaña con frialdad.

Pero Hermione… te he extrañado tanto - le dijo tomándola por lo hombros y olvidándose que su ¨cuñado¨ estaba en la sala.

No me toque…- le dijo separándose y mirándolo con asco. Que le quede claro que en un futuro no toleraré este tipo de comportamientos.

Esta bien _Señorita Granger_ … sólo le quiero decir que desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ti, la culpa me está matando - le dijo apesadumbrado y bajando la cabeza.

¿Culpa? permíteme dudarlo y en verdad esta conversación no tiene sentido. Los espero mañana a las 8.00 en la oficina y se retiró sin mirar atrás. Pero no había que ser adivino para saber que la Leona iba como gelatina.

 **Fin Flash Back**

¿Culpa? - espetó Pansy. No le creas nada, Mione… no cedas por favor.

Tranquila Pansy, me mantendré firme y si dejé a Potter en sus funciones es porque no encontré nada para relevarlo… sin embargo, ya no puedo hacer lo que quiere… yo soy la encargada de enviarlo a las misiones y decidir cuáles - comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Sé que sabrás como desesperarlo y mantenerlo a raya - le dijo Pansy seriamente. Y Mione… viste a Dra… Malfoy - preguntó dudosa

mm… Si Pan, está dentro del escuadrón más reconocido, pero querida amiga… también me pude desquitar de él en tu honor - le dijo con una sonrisa

Que hiciste Herms - preguntó con curiosidad

Lo relevé del puesto de encargado de los aurores y no le gustó - le dijo sonriendo

Dios… Herms debe estar maldiciendo hasta el otro año - le dijo Pansy escandalizada. Y él… cómo lo viste - preguntó dudando y bajando la mirada

No te mentiré Pan, sigue igual de atractivo que siempre… el ser auror lo ha puesto aún más imponente… amiga si lo ves también debes ser fuerte - la apoyó la castaña

¡Ay Mione! no te mentiré que tengo ese deseo de verlo y evitarlo… siento que aún me pasan cosas con él - confesó Pansy con pesar

Es lógico Nena… pero ahora, concentrate en tu nueva colección - le dijo Mione con la finalidad de subirle el ánimo

Eso va bien, pero… - dijo dudativa la morena

¿Qué pasa Pan? - cuestionó la castaña

El desfile está programado para la próxima semana y te quieren… dijo quieren a ¨Mía Rogers¨ - confesó

No te preocupes Nena… la tendrán… una de las ventajas de ser la directora es que puedo organizarme en el tiempo. Empezaremos los ensayos mañana - le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio?… Gracias Mione… mandaré la lista de los modelos y empezare a presionar por la confección de los vestidos - dijo emocionada Pan

¿Modelos? ¿Será un desfile mixto? - cuestionó la castaña

Exacto… será en Londres pero como soy maga, también están invitados miembros del ministerio - susurró la morena

¿MINISTERIO? - exclamo la castaña con estupefacción

Si Mione, la sede es en Londres Muggle pero la productora es de nuestro mundo, sabes que están muy de modas los diseños de y las grandes tiendas quieren surtirse de nuestros productos - informó. Pero si no quieres… lo entenderé - le dijo con una media sonrisa

No… bueno, no sé… - dijo confundida

Nena… esto no tiene nada que ver con el desfile ni publicidad… ante todo somos amigas, lo sabes. Pero creo que es una buena ocasión para demostrar tus talentos y belleza, no hay ninguna cláusula en que la directora del departamento no pueda tener un trabajo fuera del ministerio, además sería una buena ocasión para callar a la comadreja pequeña… no solo demuestra tu inteligencia sino que tu belleza y por Potter no te preocupes, no sólo se quedará con la boca abierta sino que morirá de celos al verte con Theo - le dijo con malicia

¿Viene Theo? - dijo con ilusión

Si, quiere apoyarnos en este proceso… - comentó con alegría.

Esta bien Pan… desfilaré -dijo decidida.

Mientras tanto en Grimould Place, Harry se encontraba sentado frente a su chimenea con una copa de Whiskey del fuego mientras que en su mente de desataba una lucha sin cuartel. _¨Cómo es posible que este tan sana, decidida y sobretodo hermosa… tan llena de vitalidad y energía para afrontarnos a todos… Mione volviste a trastornar mi vida… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti pero lo peor es que no quiero dejar de hacerlo¨_


	6. Encuentros

**Antes que todo quiero seguir pidiendo disculpas por el formato en el que se sube los documentos, yo les pongo guión en el diálogo y líneas de espacio pero no aparecen y como tengo Mac cuesta aún más. Veré como puedo solucionarlo… y ahora a leer, Travesura Realizada.**

Cómo era de costumbre Harry cenaba con su mejor amigo y su novia, los tres se encontraban en el Hogsmeade en las Tres Escobas y sin duda no era una reunión como cualquier otro, un silencio incomodo reinaba en la mesa.

\- Ya basta, no podemos estar así porque ella regresó - gritó Ginny destapando toda al furia contenida desde que se fue de la reunión.

\- Gin silencio, estamos en un local no en una feria - le dijo Harry seriamente. Además, no puedes pretender que estemos como si nada hubiera pasado… _ella está acá, volvió_ \- susurró con la mirada perdida.

\- Y que tiene que haya vuelto, Harry tienes que bajarle los humos enseñarle quién manda - le ordenó con resentimiento. No le había gustado para nada que su novio estuviera en ese estado por la castaña… no había probado ni bocado.

\- Tú no entiendes, no te diste cuenta qué ella es como si fuera otro ministro… sus decisiones no se ponen en discusión, además no hay nada que reprocharlo… los cambios que hizo eran justos - comentó con seriedad

\- ¿JUSTOS?… crees que es justo que me haya relevado del departamento de misterios y que a Ron lo haya tratado como un principiante - discutió con ira

\- Ginny ya basta, sabes bien que Ron cometió un gran error y yo hice lo posible por cubrirlo y tú… mejor de ti no hablemos a no ser que quiera que me dejes sordo - espetó con molestia

\- Harry… tú crees qué ella se quiera… ¿vengar? - intervino por primera vez el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa.

\- Ella ha cambiado, de eso no hay duda. Ya no es la misma Mione que conocimos, la persona tierna y sacrificada por sus amigos - dijo con pesar. Y los tres sabemos que nosotros somos los principales causantes, y sí Ron quizás se quiera vengar y no la culparía por eso - finalizó

\- Bueno, cambiemos el tema … esa mujer llamó la atención de todo el ministerio como que para que también monopolice nuestra conversación - intervino la Pelirroja con fastidio

\- ¿Todo el ministerio? - interrogó Ron

\- Claro, no te diste cuenta como la miraban cuando abandonó la sala… babosos, ni que fuera tan hermosa para llamar la atención de tantos hombres - comentó con envidia

\- Ginny, no la viste está preciosa… pero algo me parece extraño, creo haberla visto antes - dijo Ron confundido

\- Claro que la viste antes, tonto. Fue tu amiga por 7 años - dijo Ginny sarcásticamente

\- No me refiero a eso, su rostro… creo haberlo visto en revistas - volvió a comentar el pelirrojo. Harry que se mantenía al margen de la discusión de ellos, esta última frase llamó su atención, pues a él también no se le hacia ajeno ese rostro y no era porque lo había visto muchos años.

\- ¿Revistas? ¿Hermione? estás loco, no tiene el perfil - comentó con molestia Gin y para cambiar el tema y agregarle malicia a la castaña comentó con falsa ingenuidad.. - Vieron que se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Snape. Harry a la mención de ese nombre apretó los puños, _claro que lo había notado._

\- Ahora que lo dices, Snape parecía complacido que estuviera Mione de vuelta - dijo Ron, indiferente de las reacciones de su amigo.

\- Claro que sí, no dejaba de sonreír - agregó con maldad Ginevra.

\- Ya basta, no que querías cambiar de tema Ginny - confrontó Harry con molestia.

\- A Ginny no le fue indiferente las reacciones de Harry y no era tonta, él aún seguía enganchado de la castaña… aún le dolía todas las veces que el la rechazaba en las noches, a pesar de llevar dos años y medio aún no podían consumar su amor.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de Pansy, todo era histeria andante e intentaban controlar todo lo que su jefa les decía. Pero es que el genio de la morena cuando no estaba todo como ella quería, era de temer.

\- Hermione, cómo es posible que la tienda aún no este lista - comentó con rabia

\- Pansy, calma… mandaste los muebles, las telas y tus cosas ayer, son magos pero tienen que seguir todo el diseño que les enviaste - intentó razonar la castaña con ella

\- Pero es que queda tan poco para el desfile y quiero dejar la tienda lista, con todos los diseños que trajimos de Nueva York - dijo con preocupación

\- Nena… si estás acá presionando nunca tendrán lista tu Boutique, vamos al Callejón Diagon recuerda que debes cerrare trato con Madame Malkin - le recordó la castaña

\- Cierto, vamos y espero que todo este listo cuando llegue - gritó para que escucharan los trabajadores.

Apenas se fue la morena, todos los trabajadores suspiraron de alivio … era una mujer muy hermosa pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.  
Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron directo a la tienda de Modas, mientras la morena se paseaba por la Boutique pensando seriamente en comprarse unas túnicas, pues la ropa que tenía era elegante pero sabía que tendría reuniones con grandes autoridades y debería utilizar túnicas de magos. Por lo tanto separó 4 túnicas de gala; una negra, otra rosa, una azul marino y la última v _erde esmeralda._ Entró al probador y decidió llevarse las 4, se acercó donde la dependienta para pagar y justamente esta cerraba el trato con su amiga.

\- Entonces Señorita Parkinson tenemos un trato, espero sus diseños a finales de este mes incluidos los de su nueva colección - dijo Madam Malkin con seriedad.

\- No se preocupe… estoy reordenando mi Boutique apenas este lista le mandaré los diseños acordados - comentó Pansy profesionalmente.

\- Me alegro que cerremos negocio, usted es una de las diseñadoras más aclamadas en el mundo mágico y eso que sus creaciones son Muggles - exclamó la maga

\- Gracias por el cumplido, Madam - dijo orgullosa de sus logros.

\- Es cierto cariño… ¡Oh querida! que gusto verte de nuevo por este mundo ¿Llevarás esas prendas? - pregunto la dependienta deseosa de cobrar esas exclusividades que tenía en la mano la castaña.

\- Si Madam Malkin, en mi nuevo cargo necesito ropa de maga - comentó la castaña con suavidad

\- ¡Oh por supuesto querida!… sabes que tenemos las mejores túnicas, ven cuando quieras - comentó la dependienta. Serían unos 1000 galeones.

\- Vaya, vaya… tanto gastas en ropa - comentó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

\- Malfoy… - susurró la castaña fijando su mirada en Pansy

\- Exacto… querida jefa, veo que aún no comienza a trabajar y ya se está gastando sus remuneraciones - agregó con altanería, sin embargo, al pronunciar las últimas palabras desvió su mirada y la posó en una morena que le daba la espalda. Tenía que reconocer que esa desconocida le provocaba algo, no podía explicarlo y por primera vez Draco Malfoy se quedó sin palabras

\- Bu… Bueno Malfoy, lo que haga con mis galeones no es de tu incumbencia - comentó Hermione con desdén.

\- En eso tienes razón, y ¿quién es la morena que te acompaña? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Es… - comentó dudativa la castaña, mientras le pagaba a Madame Malkin.

\- Hola Dragón, tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo la Pelinegra sin voltearse.

\- ¿Dragón?… solo dos personas me decían así y lógicamente no eres mi madre, Pan…¿Pansy? - interrogó con sorpresa.

\- La misma, tanto tiempo - contestó mirándolo directamente

\- Si… si, co.. cómo es que estás por acá - preguntó aún sorprendido

\- No creo que sea algo que te interese, vamos Hermione - dijo la Slytherin y se fue llevándose a Mione del brazo.

Al salir de la tienda, ambas decidieron ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas, necesitaban sentarse a conversar de lo ocurrido en el día

\- Pansy… cariño ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con recelo la Leona mientras veía el menú.

\- No lo sé Mione, estoy muy confundida pero lo único que te puedo decir es que no estaba preparada para verlo tan pronto - comentó con pena

\- ¡On nena! podremos superarlo, que mejor que empezarlo con unas buenas cervezas de mantequilla - intentó animarla

\- Creo que necesitaremos Whisky de fuego para tolerar este día - dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - preguntó confusa

\- Mira quienes vienen por allá - señaló con la cabeza la morena

Efectivamente el ¨trio maravilla¨ se iba después de cenar en el local, querían retirarse temprano para star mañana en óptimas condiciones para enfrentar a su nueva jefa. Sin embargo, Harry que siempre fue muy intuitivo sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca e intentó buscar a la persona. No le costó mucho distinguir a su derecha, una mesa con dos mujeres que lo miraban con ¿odio? no, no era algo tan fuerte ¿Decepción y rabia? quizás eso se acercaba más. Aún no lograba distinguir a esas mujeres, pero la intensidad de sus miradas se notaba a miles de kilométros… rezagándose del grupo, se acercó un poco hacia esa mesa y pudo distinguir una fragancia que nunca olvidaría … _Hermione_ …

\- Mione… Potter viene hacia acá - comentó con un poco de pánico

\- Querrá molestarme… te conté que me hizo una escena de celos con Severus, bastante patético -dijo con amargura

\- Buena tardes Señoritas - dijo una voz seria

\- Buenas noches Potter - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- Vaya, vaya…¿Parkinson? - dijo con sorpresa. Nunca creí verte saliendo con Mione - comentó con desdén. Era sabido que la Serpiente odiaba a la Leona desde su época de escuela.

\- Somos amigas desde hace años, si eso es lo que te interesa y puedes quedarte tranquilo… sería incapaz de hacerle daño, no soy una falsa amiga - le dijo con fingida inocencia

 _Harry a esta indirecta se fue de allí sin despedirse, ¨Vaya que son amigas, debió contarle todo… cuanto tiempo más me tratarás así, amor mío…¨_

 **CHICAS, SIGO AGRADECIENDO LOS COMENTARIOS PARA BIEN O PARA MAL TODO SIRVE PARA MEJORAR, RECONOZCO QUE ES UNA HISTORIA MUY FANTASTICA… PERO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO… ESPERO SIGAN FIELES A MIS CAPITULOS.**

 **CON CARIÑO:**

 **FRAN SNAPEH**


End file.
